Metroid (Archie Comics pitch)
In 2009, Archie Comics pitched a comic series based on ''Metroid to Nintendo, which was rejected. Concept art was drawn by Tracy Yardley, known for his work on the successful Sonic the Hedgehog comics from Archie, and released online by him in June 2016. Of note is that the artwork depicts Samus Aran and her Varia Suit as they appear in Metroid: Other M, which was at the time an upcoming game in the series. Ridley, Samus Aran's Gunship and a Metroid Prime 2: Echoes-style Space Pirate are also present in the artwork. On June 1, 2017, Steven Butler, another Archie Comics artist, posted more artwork from the pitch.https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=1330811763633063&id=119728514741400 He drew his artwork around 2010 when Archie was planning another licensed video game comic. While he was paid for his efforts, the company ultimately decided to create a ''Mega Man series. The artwork depicts Samus in her Power Suit and Military Dress as seen in Other M, as well as her Metroid Prime Varia Suit and Metroid: Zero Mission Zero Suit. Also pictured are Ridley and a Ghalmanian. On September 7, 2019, another former Archie artist, Ian Flynn came forward with further information about the comic. It was to be set after Metroid Fusion and delve into the character of Samus, exploring how she viewed herself as "very human in appearance, but very alien in reality". It would explore her life outside of combat.Flynn, Ian (IanFlynnBKC). "I did work on the Metroid pitch, tho. I was aiming for post-Fusion with over-arching themes of humanity, self-identity, and loneliness. I really wanted to get into Samus's head and how she viewed herself; very human in appearance, but very alien in reality (4/13)" Sep 7, 2019 11:46 a.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/IanFlynnBKC/status/1170362653841285120Flynn, Ian (IanFlynnBKC). "By now she was a human/chozo/metroid/x hybrid having staved off full Phazon corruption. Her culture was a dead race and the military. She spent most of her life killing things or trying not to be killed by all sorts of space horrors. How does she WORK with normal folks? (5/13)" Sep 7, 2019 11:46 a.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/IanFlynnBKC/status/1170362655758045184 The first pitch, a stand-alone exploit, saw Samus infiltrating a high society event to assassinate an arms dealerFlynn, Ian (IanFlynnBKC). "The first pitch was a stand-alone & had her infiltrate a high society event on a contract to take out a weapons dealer. She used her normal appearance as a smoke-screen - just some human in a dress (Zero Suit). Thoughts of predators using natural camo (6/13)" Sep 7, 2019 11:46 a.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/IanFlynnBKC/status/1170362657674858497, who was described as a "Shadow Broker type of alien with a thing for humans".Flynn, Ian (IanFlynnBKC). "The dealer is a Shadow Broker type of alien with a thing for humans. One of his bodyguards gets tipped off it's Samus and they open fire. Samus activates the Power Suit and wipes the floor with them while the dealer runs for it. Sames gives chase. (7/13)" Sep 7, 2019 11:46 a.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/IanFlynnBKC/status/1170362659608416259 The dealer would discover Samus and attempt to escape, but be killed in the destruction of his gunship.Flynn, Ian (IanFlynnBKC). "The dealer has escaped to his personal gunship and tries to blast Samus, collateral damage be damned. Samus, being the walking arsenal she is, eventually takes down the gunship and bring the deal in. (8/13)" Sep 7, 2019 11:46 a.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/IanFlynnBKC/status/1170362661487423488Flynn, Ian (IanFlynnBKC). "I thought that one had a nice balance of character, intrigue, world building and bombastic action. It was flatly passed on. Sooooo we move on to pitch #2. (9/13)" Sep 7, 2019 11:46 a.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/IanFlynnBKC/status/1170362663190372352 The second pitch was a mini-series that was deemed "too complicated". In it, Samus traveled to a Galactic Federation research world to investigate hostile, gigantic fauna, which turned out to be caused by scientists and led to a battle with "man and beast".Flynn, Ian (IanFlynnBKC). "This one was a mini-series that had Samus called in to investigate unusually hostile mega-fauna on a G.F. research world. Turns out the scientists were doing something sketchy to the wild life, Man's Hubris, yadda yadda, Samus fights man and beast alike. (10/13)" Sep 7, 2019 11:46 a.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/IanFlynnBKC/status/1170362665006485504 Flynn attempted to incorporate the trademark exploration of Metroid with a "one girl against the world" theme in both pitches.Flynn, Ian (IanFlynnBKC). "I was aiming for the same themes here, but to also incorporate the trademark exploration, One Girl Against the World scenario. Lots of moments to dwell on the art and location. It was deemed "too complicated." (11/13)" Sep 7, 2019 11:46 a.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/IanFlynnBKC/status/1170362666923245569 A third pitch that adapted the original Metroid game was abandoned.Flynn, Ian (IanFlynnBKC). "I started on a third attempt that was just a straight adaptation of the first game, but the entire initiative seemed to fizzle out by then. (12/13)" Sep 7, 2019 11:46 a.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/IanFlynnBKC/status/1170362668936572928Flynn, Ian (IanFlynnBKC). "I think either scenario could still work: mission-based adventures or slower paced, scenery-driven stories punctuated with action. And I'd still love to explore Samus herself: ruthless but compassionate; a survivor with no real "home" to return to. Alone, but still driven (13/13)" Sep 7, 2019 11:46 a.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/IanFlynnBKC/status/1170362670693998594 Artwork Metroid Archie Samus concepts.jpg|http://www.comicartfans.com/GalleryPiece.asp?Piece=927424 Metroid Archie Samus lone concept.jpg|http://www.comicartfans.com/GalleryPiece.asp?Piece=927426 Metroid Archie Samus vs Ridley.jpg|http://www.comicartfans.com/GalleryPiece.asp?Piece=927432 Metroid Archie Samus young Samus and Gunship concept.jpg|http://www.comicartfans.com/GalleryPiece.asp?Piece=927435 Steven Butler Metroid artwork 1.jpg Steven Butler Metroid artwork 2.jpg Steven Butler Metroid artwork 3.jpg References Category:Comics